Arystar Krory III
Arystar Krory is a fictional character and member of the fictional religious organization known as the Black Order, in the anime and manga series D.Gray-man, by Katsura Hoshino. Appearance Krory is a tall lean man with very sharp facial features. His ears are pointed and his teeth are sharp fangs. He has short black hair with a long white streak which falls in front of his face. He wears an exorcists uniform that is modified into a cloak. When his Innocence is activated his white hair stands on end and his facial features take on a more feral look, his eyes are turning black(eyeball) & gold(pupil). His teeth are also much more pronounced. Personality Krory led a very sheltered life before becoming an exorcist, therefore when dealing with normal situations is extremely naive (often comically so). Krory is also rather sensitive, which leads him to be overemotional at times, often resulting in crying over something small. In almost complete contrast to this is his personality when his Innocence is activated. Once Krory drinks Akuma blood he becomes a violent bloodthirsty berserker with incredible strength and feral rage in combat (this also causes his white bangs to pull back). He is vicious, however still loyal and will not hurt someone he knows is an ally. Eventually, these two personalities merge, however they are still separate, allowing some degree of control. Background For his entire life, Krory lived in a secluded castle. As a child he lived with his Grandfather amongst a huge collection of foreign artifacts.Prized amongst these were rare carnivorous plants that would attack if aggression towards them was sensed. Because of the castle they lived in and the plants tendency to attack guests rumors began to spread that they were Vampires. Shunned by the village and left in isolation Krory began to feel like just another piece in his grandfathers collection. When his Grandfather died he was at a loss and needed proof of his existence and prayed for something he could call his own. Around this time a stranger, later revealed to be Cross Marian came to the castle to return one of his grandfathers plants. The plant was acting strangely and bit Krory. The plant withered and died and Krory believed himself to be poisoned. It was at this moment that his teeth fell out and the Innocence fangs grew in. This led to Krory instinctively seeking out Akuma to kill. Without understanding of the Innocence Krory believed that he had in reality been killing humans and had become a vampire. Whilst out hunting one night he instinctively attack a party that included a beautiful young woman. He fell in love with this woman even though he wanted to drink her blood because he felt her own pain and sorrow. Little did he realize that the woman Eliade was actually a Level 2 Akuma. Krory and Eliade lived together in solitude until the villagers below hired exorcists to deal with the "vampire threat". . D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 40 Synopsis The Vampire in the Old Castle arc Allen and Lavi are recruited into "vampire hunting" for a village.D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 31 As they are about to enter into the castle grounds Krory is spotted and streaks through the posse accompanying the exorcists with incredible speed. The villagers realize he has grabbed a member of posse Franz.D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 31, page 17 and he begins to drain the blood of the victim. He engages Allen and Lavi still with the victim in his mouth. As the exorcists attack, Lavi increases the size of his Hammer to massive proportions and slams Krory with it. Krory however manages to hold the hammer tip with his teeth, which is Allen's feat of strength neither exorcist can believe.D'Gray- Man Manga, Chapter 32, page 11 Allen catches Krory with his Innocence and demands he stop. Krory asks whether the two of them are also monsters to which they reply they are exorcists. He then bites into Allen's hand through the protective strength of his Innocence but cannot stand the taste and runs off with the body of Franz.D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 32, page 17 He is then seen back at his castle in tears as he explains to his mistress that he became a vampire again. He tries to wake up the "man" he attacked but Eliade explains he is dead and says she will bury him in the usual place, he then almost bites her and tells her to stay away but then they both say they love each other and kiss. Eliade tells him that they should stay in the castle alone together forever.D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 33, page 06 Whilst reflecting on why he has become the way he is Krory notices the explosion caused by the plants ingesting Franz, he goes to investigate when Eliade finds him and tells him the exorcists are coming here to assassinate him, she says he needs to fight to protect her but in order to do so he should drink a little of her blood.D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 34, page 11 Krory attacks the exorcists knocking Lavi unconscious and overpowering Allen with his superior speed. Allen tries to reason with him due to the knowledge the two had just gained and disengages his weapon. However, Krory doesn't listen and send Allen crashing through a wall of the castle.D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 35, page 10 Lavi then attacks stating that he will bloody Krory up somewhat before talking since he's angry. The two battle whilst Lavi explains that Krory has not been attacking humans but instinctively seeking out Akuma and destroying them. Krory is still skeptical so Lavi decides to finish the fight using his Fire Seal.D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 36, page 03 This attack propels Krory into the midst of Allen's fight with Eliade, who turns back into human form to comfort him. However because of Allen's newly evolved left eye Krory can see the soul attached to Eliade and finally realizes that the exorcists were telling the truth.D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 38, page 09 This leads Eliade to attack in her Akuma form. Although he is nearly killed by Eliade's moisture absorption powers Krory eventually manages to kill her.D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 39, page 16 In a fit of depression over killing his love Krory verbally abuses one of the carnivorous plants so that it'll kill him but Allen gives him a reason to go on living by saying he should become an exorcist. Krory then comes to the black order to join the team. Edo Arc After being thrown out of the village, he accompanies Allen and Lavi on their search for General Cross Marian. On the train he is extremely depressed that the villagers still thought of him as a monster even after the truth came out and chased him out the village (along with Allen and Lavi). Lavi suggests he see some of the train since he's not been on one before and Krory cheers up a little and goes to explore. D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter41, Page 12 After several hours pass Allen and Lavi worry where Krory could have gotten to and go searching him. They find him crying and naked with a bunch of vagabonds, one of whom is the Noah Tyki Mikk, suckered into playing poker with them. After losing all his possessions, he is saved by Allen, who turns the tables through cheating. After being officially instated as an exorcist Krory is sent on his first mission by Komui to investigate a series of disappearances in a group of small villages. He is very excited to be on a mission and even when Bookman and Lavi show up to assist he is still in high spirits. He believes that by saving the village from the Akuma they will herald him as a hero, he even goes so far as to have ready made autographs prepared. When he gets to the village he beings investigating but no one has heard of anything strange happening, although two children invite him to see their monster. The exorcists go to see the monster who is a frog shaped Level 2 Akuma, Krory goes into attack mode but the children along with the rest of the villagers insist that the monster is good and the Akuma also assures them he has no ill intent. Krory is desperate to believe that this is true, since he also believes Eliade was a good Akuma. However that night he runs into the monster whose personality has changed. He attempts to fight it in the dark but when he realizes who the Akuma is he is thrown off guard and the Akuma gets away. Eventually it transpires that a stained glass window within the town contained a shard of Innocence and had altered the Akuma's personality whilst in the villages vicinity. The window breaks and the spell is released. Krory battles the monster and defeats it. Even though it was going to attack the children the villagers are angry at Krory for disturbing their town, the banish him in much the same way as he was banished from his own village. The turn of events upsets Krory a great deal however when Lavi asks if he will stop being an exorcist he replies he will continue for he knows the good he has achieved. D'Gray-Man Anime, Episode 28, Krory and Lavi meet up with Allen and Lenalee in Bolivia whilst the latter two are following Timcampy to General Cross. The stop in a nearby village to attend the local rose festival. With Lavi he explains the numbers of the casualties of the recent Akuma onslaught and grieves for the fallen members of the order with them. In order to relax and comfort the shaken exorcists they venture into the festival, Krory enjoying the jam they make as it tastes familiar. That night Allen recognizes an Akuma and the group spring to action defeat a large group of Level 1's just outside the town limits. They then make their way off follow Timcampy to Cross. D'Gray-Man Anime, Episode 40, The three meet up with Bookman and Lenalee Lee and travel to China and take a ship to Edo. Krory notices something is wrong with Miranda as the ship suddenly comes under attack. D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 64, page 10, As the exorcists realize that there are more Akuma above the clouds Krory attempts to attack but is put on the defensive due to their distance and firepower. D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 66, page 13, He and Lavi together attack the Akuma whilst Bookman protects Miranda's Time Rewind from the Akuma. Lavi uses his thunder seal to attack but completely misses and is hit with an Akuma Blood bullet and falls into the sea. Krory jumps in after him and sucks out the Akuma virus before it can affect him, also giving himself an Akuma blood boost in the process. D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 70, page 13, Eventually Bookman reminds Lavi about his Wood Seal and he Lavi manages to clear away the clouds giving up the three Level 2 Akuma's location. Krory then get a boost from Lavi and lands atop one of the Akuma. Krory states that since they have killed so many of the crew that they couldn't be allowed a quick death by him eating them, instead he uses "Crimson" to inject his blood into them, effectively poisoning all of them. They all explode into tiny red particles that Miranda thinks of as red snow. D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 73, page 13, As Miranda realizes she cannot hold the time record for much longer the exorcists along with Chomesuke prepare to bid farewell to everyone. After Krory queries the lack of crew members. D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 76, page 08 The group is informed that they are the only survivors of the battle and that the crew is below decks celebrating their last moments. As the time record stops and the damage to the ship and crew returns the group travel to Edo. D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 76, page 17 When confronted by the Earls army in Edo Lavi and Krory attempt an attack before being side tracked by Tyki Mikk. D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 79, page 10 As the giant Akuma form from the Earls gathered Akuma Chomesuke takes Krory and Bookman up to battle them. However he cannot pierce the Giant's skin and is beaten back D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 87, page 04 but saved due to General Tiedoll's team's intervention. Noah's Ark arc Krory, along with Kanda, Allen, Lavi and Chaoji chases after Lenalee and into the Ark when she's kidnapped by Lero. D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 90, Page 05 As Allen and Kanda interrogate Lero the buildings around them start to collapse. The Earl appears and explains that this is because the parts of the Arc that have been downloaded already will be destroyed. D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 90, Page 05 The group desperately try to find an exit to the Arc with their surroundings crashing down all around them. Tyki Mikk then appears before them and offers them a way out, but they have to gamble for it. They all decide it's their only option. D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 9, Page 13 so they try a door and the first area they come across is inhabited by Skin Boric. Kanda explains that the Noah is after his General so he will deal with him alone. When the groups insists on staying together Kanda uses kaichu ichigen on them to get them to move on ahead of him. D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 92 Page 07 As the rest of the team go through the exit they appear in a very long hallway, after wondering how long it is the floor begins to collapse. Krory ask Lenalee to pass him a flask he has in his pocket, revealing that he had stored some of Chomesuke's blood for himself in it. After drinking some he has the power to pull them all along at high speed to reach the end of the hallway before it caves in. D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 92 Page 07 At the end of the hallway is a large room filled with books, in the room are the Noah twins Jasdevi. They explain that they have nothing in particular against any of the exorcists however Cross left them with a huge debt to pay and since they cannot find him they will take it out on Allen instead. The twins attack Allen and after a few attacks Krory and Lavi intervene, deflecting an attack back on them. D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 99 Page 05 After arguing over who has bigger debts to pay the twins use the deceiving glasses bullet and affect all of the exorcists' judgment. The twins attack Allen again and Krory destroys the attack, grabbing Allen and throwing him at them. He explains that because he wants to bite them he can sense their presence. D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 100 Page 13 Krory attacks the twins and directs Allen into grabbing both of them by the throat. He is about to finish them off when they summon "grudge" to deal with the exorcists. Krory's fangs are no use against it and he and Allen are swept up by it. D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 101 Page 12 Krory and Allen work together to deal with Grudge and the illusion of the Earl summoned by the twins, the illusions dissipate as Lavi finds the correct exit key, once they can see Jasdevi they punch into a nearby wall. D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 102 Page 14 When Jasdevi says they will get serious Krory tells the rest of the group to move on ahead while he will deal with them. D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 103 Page 08 Jasdevi merges into one being before attacking Krory and apparently defeating him straight away. D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 103 Page 12 However, Krory gets up again to attack, getting annoyed at Jasdevi for calling him a vampire. However Jasdevi impales him using his hair and attack again, just as Jasdevi seems to have the upper hand on the whole group Krory grabs him by the hair and gives the others time to escape. D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 104 Page 11 ]] With the others gone and Krory seemingly defeated, Jasdevi attempts to go after them but he is hit in the back with a flask. Krory is revealed to be revitalized after drinking more of Chomesuke's blood. D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 104 Page 17 Jasdevi taunts Krory calling him a monster for drinking Akuma blood, he attacks with two pentacle shaped screens, crushing Krory between them. However this just makes Krory angry, and he states that there was only one person who could ever call him a vampire (Eliade) and since they have he is now going to defeat Jasdevi. Krory then breaks out of the screen. D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 105 Page 12 and fortifies his hands by wrapping his blood around them. Jasdevi then notices that he gets stronger from drinking the Akuma blood as Krory remarks that he only has one bottle left. The two continue to battle with Krory seeming to gain an upper hand. He realizes that their power is about the same and if he drank the last bottle of Akuma blood he would be able to beat them, however because of the injuries already sustained his body isn't strong enough to break down the virus anymore and it is poisoning him. D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 106 Page 12 He begins to lose ground against the Noah and as he contemplates drinking the last bottle it is stolen from him by a separated strand of Jasdevi's hair. Jasdevi then drinks the bottle whilst pinning Krory to the ground. In order to finish off Krory and go after the others Jasdevi creates a giant Iron Maiden and shuts Krory within it. D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 107 Page 13 He makes one last attempt at getting out to attack Jasedvi, who comments that he really is a monster but isn't unable to escape and the maiden slams shut again with his arm sticking out. In his mind he sees Eliade who come to him and asks what he is doing in the maiden, she tells him not to die and to follow the others, After thanking her and expressing his love blood starts to poor out the maiden. D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 108 Page 16 Krory attacks Jasdevi in a form made up entirely of his blood, sucking the last of Chomesuke's blood out of the Noah. Krory remarks that he cannot hear or feel pain and that he is moving his body through will power alone. In this form he completely overwhelms Jasdevi, attacking in a berserk rage whilst insisting he will protect his friends. Whilst attacking he damages the Noah leaving a scar with the word Innocence on his arm. Eventually Jasdevi cannot take any more and splits into the two twins, who both fall unconscious. D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 15 Page 08 Krory then returns to his own body, entering back into him and also losing his consciousness safe in the knowledge that his friends made it away. D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 109 Page 17 Krory is seen alive yet unconscious as Allen begins rebuilding the Ark along with the other fallen exorcists. D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 132 Page 16 As Kanda is brought back he finds Krory and carries him to Chaoji and Lavi, although unable to walk he is barely able to say Eliade's name. D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 133 Page 17 However, because of the nature of his Innocence, he is left unconscious from the strain put on his body. D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 134 Page 08 Invasion of HQ arc Whilst all the injured exorcists are being attended to Lavi complains that Krory's stomach is making too much noise. However, because he is still unconscious, there is nothing they can do about it. D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 135, Page 08 During the move of the Black Order to London, Krory woke from his coma only to be infected with the virus Komuvitamin D by a ghost. Komuvitamin D makes the victim become vampire and zombie like; they chase down the uninfected, and after subduing them, bite them to infect them as well. Krory had bit some people, and it spread to almost everyone in the order. Krory was temporarily cured by Komui's robot, only to be reinfected by Lavi, Timcampy, and Allen literally seconds later. After some hassle, Bak managed to cure everyone the next day. Third Exorcist Arc Krory is first introduced to the Third Exorcist group as they enter the new headquarters and Koushi accidentally attacks Allen because his Dark Matter reacts to Allen's Innocence. D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 185, Page 13 Krory is dispatched on a mission to Russia with Miranda Lotto, Noise Marie and the Third Exorcist Kiredori. He is present as the Exorcist begin to mutate from the Alma Karma cells infused with Dark Matter. D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 195, Page 24Afterwards, General Zokalo killed Kiredori and Krory was hardly injured, General Zokalo explained to Krory that once Kiredori become Akuma (Alma's Grudge) she is not an ally anymore and need to be killed. Later, Devit announced to Krory and the others that Yu Kanda awakened the 14th inside Allen and anytime he can transform into a noah. Anti-Akuma weapon 'Teeth' Krory received his Innocence from a plant Cross Marian gave to him. The plant bit Krory afterwards. After agonizing pain, his teeth fell out and were replaced by his parasitic form of Innocence. The strength of his Innocence lies in his blood, allowing him to manipulate the blood in his body and, to an extent, others' bodies. Abilities: Enhanced Speed: '''Krory is able to move at incredibly quick speeds appearing only as a blur to unready opponents.D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 31, page 16 '''Enhanced Strength: '''Krory is a melee brawler when his Innocence is activated with no set style. Instead he relies on brute strength to tear opponents apart. Krory's teeth can bite through practically any Akuma Armor except when the armor is thick enough for the fangs not to penetrate completely.D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 87, page 04 He was also capable of stopping a direct blow from Lavi's' hammer with his teeth. D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 32, page 11 '''Immense Durability: one of Krory's most astounding traits when drinking Akuma blood is his incredible durability. He has been in several situations which should have led to his death and survived, including having all the moisture drained from his bodyD'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 39, page 16 and being locked in an Iron Maiden.D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 107 Page 13 Crimson: 'through blood manipulation Krory is also able to inject his own blood into an opponent. As his blood is laced with Innocence this acts as an extremely potent poison to Akuma making them explode into tiny red particles.D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 73, page 13 '''Blood fortification: '''Krory can cover parts of his body, in particular his fists with hardened blood to fortify his body and intensify his already awesome strength. 'Limit Ability Bloody Krory (血のクロウリー): In addition, Krory can drain the blood from his body and wield his maximum strength remotely as an almost invulnerable, winged blood mannequin. Bloody Krory also has the ability to drain Akuma blood from someone without biting them. Because Blood Krory is made of Innocence-laced blood he can inject a vaccine into the enemy's skin by touch. The Strain of using this technique leaves Krory so exhausted he cannot stand or move. Trivia *Aleistar Crowley, who Krory's name was inspired by, was an English occultist. *He came 12th in the first D.Gray-Man Popularity poll, 7th in the second, and 5th in the third. D.Gray-Man Popularity polls, Chapters 63, 121 and 171 *He has a suffix at the end of every sentence, being 'de aru'. *Krory's favourite food is Eliade's Blood D.Gray-Man anime, episode 75, post credits omake *Akuma blood tastes like tomato juice to him. References Category:Exorcists Category:Black Order Member Category:Characters Category:Parasitic Type Category:Male